Fighting of the Spirit
Fighting of the Spirit 'began on May 24, 2019, and ended on ____. It is a culmination of the Convergence Series lore, taking elements from numerous concepts. Almost immediately following the events of ''Right Hand of the Magic God, the Revanchist, having foreseen Othinus's defeat, put into motion their diabolical plans, with the entire multiverse at stake once more. Declaring a state of emergency for the multiverse, the numerous organizations dedicated to protecting the multiverse band together in order to fight the Revanchist and save reality. It was hosted by a Convergence Ensemble and can be found '''here. Participants * Alonso de Entrerríos * Austin Powers * Bayonetta * Ben Tennyson * Billy Batson * Blitzcrank * Broly * Cagliostro * Chise Hatori * Clark Kent * Cordelia * Corrin * Courier Six * Cracker Jack * Deoxys * Ellis * Foo Fighters * Frank Castle * Goro Majima * Guy Gardner * Karl Franz I * Keaton * Kitty Langley * Libra * Little My * Macy Moretti * Maeve * Mason Moretti * Meceliss * Midnighter * Quentin Smith * Reimu Hakurei * Reiner Braun * Ren Fujii * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Rinato Dormi * Ryan Diaz * Schala Zeal * Severa * Shigure * Shirou Yusa * Titus * Touma Kamijou * Wade Wilson * Will Vandom * Wolf * Yennefer Other Characters * Akande Ogundimu * Akira Nishikiyama * Anders * Aoko Aozaki * Awaki Musujime * Bart Allen * Bowser * Bruce Banner * Buddy the Eevee * Carissa * Carol Danvers * Castaspella * Celsius * Chronos * Clea * Clint Barton * Connor Walsh * Cosmo * Cú Chulainn * Dhaos * Doppo Kunikida * Dorian Pavus * Eleanor Hume * Elizabeth Comstock * Ellis * Fandral * Fenris * Fiamma of the Right * Flynn Scifo * Gabriel Reyes * Gregorio De La Vega * Handsome Jack * Heimdall * Hela * Hisoka * HK-47 * Hope Estheim * Hugh Dawkins * Ingrid * Jennifer * John Constantine * Josephine Montilyet * Jude Mathis * Judith * Karol Capel * Kenjiro Yamadera * Knight Leader * Kyoko Kirigiri * Kyosuke Munakata * Ludger Will Kresnik * Maevaris Tilani * Makoto Naegi * Medea * Meira Franz * Merlin * Midna * Mikoto Misaka * Miku Hatsune * Milla Maxwell * Mom Lalonde * Morrigan * Morrigan Aensland * Muzét * Natasha Romanoff * Natsu Dragneel * Nick Fury * Origin * Oscar Dragonia * Othinus * Paladin Danse * Patel * Piper Wright * Raven * Revan * Robin Aquilus * Rose Lalonde * Shadow * Shan Yu * Shi-Long Lang * Sion Eltnam Atlasia * Skullshatterer * Skurge * Sophie * Sting Eucliffe * Svin Glascheit * Teresa Linares * Tess * The Destroyer * Thor Odinson * Urbosa * Valkyrie * Velvet Crowe * Vincent Smith * Volt * Wanda Maximoff * Wynne * Xehanort * Young Xehanort * Yuri Lowell * Zatanna Zatara Chapter Details Prologue - "Ten Hours Remaining" After Othinus’ plans had been thwarted, the Revanchist moved rapidly to enact the plans they had been building toward since their inception. Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, informed the Coalition that the Revanchist were rapidly making moves in order to kill the Great Spirits, entities that kept the multiverse in balance. Declaring a state of emergency, the Coalition and other multiversal organizations gathered who they could across the multiverse and split the team into two groups in order to combat the Revanchist simultaneously. Chapter 1 - "The Whole Nine Yards" The first assault occurred at the House of Mystery, home base of the Multiverse Emergency Unit, where Origin was being protected. The leaders of the magical organization, the Coven, divided everyone into groups of four in order to defend against the Revanchist. Things went awry when Anders and his mage battalion infiltrated the house and cast a counter-spell on the House’s defences, causing everyone within the House to be sent to random locations. As the House was a multidimensional space, the four groups faced strange and odd threats in their race to get to Origin before the Revanchist. Anders managed to reach Origin just before Morrigan could, setting off a trap spell that transported everyone within the House to Buckingham Palace in London, England, home of Carissa, a member of the Coven coincidentally from the same world as that of Othinus and Touma Kamijou, among others. There, the entirety of the M.E.U. and their allied forces were waiting to ambush the Revanchist mages. A battle began to wage and Anders fled with a small group of mages to pursue Origin who was inside the palace. Inside, Anders was stopped by a barrier that was being powered by the malevolence generated by Jennifer. While Morrigan and Josephine Montilyet worked to maintain the barrier, Carissa, Ingrid, and others came to take down Anders. Outside the palace, the Revanchist mages began to use blood magic to summon demons from the beyond. A giant demon caused significant damage before ultimately being taken down by Ben Tennyson, Deoxys, Schala Zeal, Wade Wilson, and Quentin Smith. In the palace, Anders overcame his pursuers by turning their attacks on the barrier, destroying it and revealing Origin. However, Anders used all of his strength and died as a result. The group thought the battle over. Though some were still worried, they ultimately missed as a spirit left Anders’ dead body and impaled Origin, killing him. Chapter 2 - "Behind the Eight Ball" The second assault by the Revanchist occurred in the city of Asgard, where the Great Spirit, Volt, had been placed for safe-keeping. The team arrived at the city already deep into the fighting. Coalition member Cosmo briefed them of the situation and asked the team to split up. One group defended the Observatory against Monokuma bots and HK-47, another helped Heimdall defend Asgard's citizens, another helped Cosmo acquire the Destroyer, while a fourth went to the vault to protect Volt directly. The vault group came across Hela, who was using Fuse to increase her powers to a staggering degree. She easily pushed through the defenses to acquire the Eternal Flame and bring her wolf, Fenris, back from the dead. It was at this time that the Bifrost bridge was accidentally activated using Fuse, causing it to overload and transport everyone to New York on Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. was waiting here for the group in order to assist them. Hela and the droids powered by Fuse seemed to be too much to handle, but an impromptu plan involving Miku Hatsune's singing in order to disrupt the robots' signals caused those protecting Volt to gain the upper hand. After a rough battle, Hela was eventually slain. Chapter 3 - "In Seventh Heaven" Chapter 4 - "Six Feet Under" Chapter 5 - "Take Five" Epilogue Details Trivia * This event is the first and only one thus far to require a mandatory duo for every player for its character requirements, as the point of view switches for the first few chapters. * Aleks Hyde, Amanda Ripley, The Big Guy, Eira Noelle, Fenrir, Jet Jaguar, Kurou Daijuuji, Li Kleef, Locus, Takashi Shirogane, The T-800, and Ultear Milkovich are all mentioned in Chapter Five as having died off-screen fighting Revanchist soldiers somewhere in the multiverse. * Fandral, Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Shigeo Kageyama, Hyun Ryu, and Ty Lee (β) make an appearance in the event as corpses, having died off-screen due to an explosion at the Coalition headquarters. Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Games